Bonsai Peaks
Bonsai Peaks '''is a trail in Chim Foo. It has many pandas in the trail and Aura resides here. It is unknown how the pandas have stayed in this area, yet they are not corrupted by the shadows. The Bonsai Peaks are so named from the legend stating they were tiny hills cultivated by some much larger, incomprehensible force. Despite their large size and great height, pandas are plentiful here. In fact, the legendary Great Foo Panda has lived here for years. Perhaps earning its respect might lead to some great information or opportunities. Trail Info *Trail Access Point: Jade Mountain *Trail Recommended Levels: 20-30 *Idols: 10 Trail Enemies *Shadow Dragons *Mist Dragons *Shadow Bathogs *Bombirds *Bathogs *Magma Crawlers *Magma Dragons *Spawners Trail Quests '''The Gong Stick - Wisp needs you to find the Gong Stick in Bonsai Peaks. Reward: 270 Bananas/4050 XP The Scarab Keys '''- Grand Master Whisper needs you to find the 3 Scarab Keys in Bonsai Peaks. Reward: 270 Bananas/4050 XP '''Hiding Whisper's Secret Messages - Hide Messages in Hollow Trees. One is in Magnolia Lake, the other in Lantern Ridge, and the last in Bonsai Peaks. Reward: 270 Bananas/4050 XP & Stun Dart Ability The Council of Three - Obtain Reports from Master Chi in Magnolia Lake, Master White in Bonsai Peaks and Master Shade in Grand Glowing Market. Reward: 270 Bananas/4050 XP A Letter From Master Chi - Master Chi wants you to defeat the Shadow Dragon in Bonsai Peaks. Reward: 280 Bananas/4200 XP Thank Master White - The Great Foo wants you to thank Master White for taking care of him. Reward: 54 Bananas/810 XP A Shadow Within - Feather wants you to defeat the Arena in Bonsai Peaks. Reward: 270 Bananas/4050 XP & Iron Viper Pants OR White Tail Beads of Healing Origami for Suzu - Suzu wants you to find the Origami Paper Crane in Bonsai Peaks. Reward: 270 Bananas/4050 XP & Dragon Claw OR Bombird Claw OR Orchid Thorn Pineapple Deliveries - Leave the Pineapple Punches in 3 Mailboxes located in Chim Foo Square, Bonsai Peaks, and the Lost Fortress. Reward: 360 Bananas/5400 XP Suzu's Daily Quest - Suzu wants you to defeat the Monsters that have been bothering her in Bonsai Peaks. Reward: 270 Bananas/4050 XP The Dragon Egg - Find a Dragon Egg in Bonsai Peaks in the Chim Foo lands. Reward: 216 Bananas/3240 XP Healing The Great Foo - Heal the Great Foo Panda back at Bonsai Peaks. Reward: 180 Bananas/2700 XP Tips & Hints Scrying to Get By - No matter how many carrots your monkey might have eaten, there's still no way to see your way safely through this trail without help. Trying to hunt for treasure and bananas among the Bonsai Peaks without a Scrying Orb is like stumbling in the dark. Trivia *Bonsai Peaks is the only trail in the Chim Foo Tribe to have another trail inside of it. *Many pandas inhabit this trail. *You enter this trail during Grand Master Whisper's Questline. *The Great Foo Panda, Aura, resides here. Category:Locations Category:Chim Foo Category:Trails Category:Chim Foo Trails